That's A Man!
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: I, Samantha June Turner, Will’s Turner cousin.....married Lord Cutler Beckett...... R&R! And Thankz "Lord commodore Norry" & "DazzledInDarkness" for the inspiration!
1. Samantha Turner

That's A Man!

By: BirdieInABox16

*Okay I loved "Lord commodore Norry" & "DazzledInDarkness"'s Beckett stories…you guys rock! So I thought I could do a Bucket (Beckett) story like they did…. but with my own little twist! *-Robin

* * *

I watch my beautiful one-month-old daughter sit in the estate's gardens twitching her nose as a little butterfly lands her tiny delicate nose.

"Is the butterfly bothering you…Izzy Joy?" I chuckle as she starts to well up tiny soft tears in her big bluish almost violet innocent blue eyes.

Izzy looks at me helplessly and lets a soft whimper escape her lips, almost as if to say, /_Yes mommy, but I don't want to hurt it_/.

I let out a sigh and swipe the butterfly from her nose and bring her into my lap just as she starts to full out cry.

"Izzy…. shhh…what's wrong?" I whisper patting her little back as she hides her face in my shoulder blade.

/_Oh wait…Cutler_/

"Ahh…. there's both my lovely darlings!" I hear Cutler cry out trying to apologize for all the time he spent away…. as he returns _now_…. _**after two years!**_

I, Samantha June Turner, Will's Turner cousin…married Lord Cutler Beckett.

And here's a recap of what got us here….

* * *

_Recap-_

_It would be about five years ago that I met Cutler…and I wish I realized what he was to me now then what I saw then._

_Will, Lizzie, and I were all going to Lord Cutler's Christmas ball to stop Beckett from any crazy things he had in store…. because he was supposed to be dead after the whole save Jack and pirates verses Beckett army war._

_I watched from the corner as Will and Lizzie dancing swiftly to Beckett as he was coming down the stairs…. and I **couldn't** stop looking at him!_

_He was dressed in his uniform with **no** wig and his pale blue eyes looking not their usual cold but…. innocent._

_"Welcome William and Elizabeth!" He called out as they stopped in front of him whipping out their guns and swords._

_I rushed forward towards them and was shocked as Cutler's eyes caught mine…and I froze!_

_He swiftly walked to me and took my hands and kissed them delicately and lingered a little for I could feel his hot breath tickling my fingers._

_"And who might you be miss?" Cutler asked as music filled the room as we started to twirl around the dance floor._

_/Oh my word…. say something Sam! /_

_"I-I'm Samantha Turner my Lord" I chocked out as I tried not to look into those unusually beautiful pale blue eyes._

_We twirled in silence for a moment as he face turned hard as he concentrated on my response._

_"So you're Turner's cousin helping Miss Elizabeth watch their son" Cutler grinned as if he was right when he pictured who I was._

_"Y-Yes my Lord"_

_Cutler chuckled and pulled me closer leaning down to my ear making me jump as he breath hit my neck._

_"Call me Cutler, Miss Turner"_

_I crookedly smiled in response as we continued to dance… just like that…. forgetting the crowd around us even existed._

_When the dance finally ended Cutler still didn't let go and whispered a promise softly in my ear._

_" Miss Turner you have taken my heart so when you depart this evening…keep it safe…and I promise you I will come forit **and** you"_

_"As you wish… C-Cutler" I whispered lowing my head as my face heated in embarrassment._

_Cutler chuckled kissing my hands again and tucking his finger under my chin pulled up my heated face to place a soft lingering kiss on my cheek._

_"Good evening Miss…Samantha"_

_I watched Cutler swiftly turn and walk away and then whimpered putting my hands over my blushing face._

_"Sammie what on earth!"_

_I jumped when Lizzie jerked my hands off my face and burned her soft brown now cold eyes into my beet red face._

_"What did you want me to do?!" I cried out once we made it outside after Willy saw Lizzie and I glaring each other and pushed us out the ball._

_"Stop him!"_

_/Easier said then done my dear Lizzie/_

_"Calm down Elizabeth" Will said sternly rubbing her shoulders, "…. you know my cousin is a little…air headed!"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks blushing again as they both burst in hysterics._

_"OH GO AHEAD AND LAUGH!" I cried out throwing my hands up in the air angrily._

_Will stopped laughing enough to try and hug me but I pushed him away and tapping his wife's shoulder and hissed, "AND AT LEAST I DIDN'T KISS Ol' CAPT'N DRUNK SKUNK!"_

_Lizzie stopped laughing and lowed her head whispering, "…but Beckett is a thousands times worse dear"_

_/Oh buggar/_

_And that night as Willy and Lizzie giggled as my taste in men…. all I could do…was blush and grin stupidly._

_Never imagining that he would court me, marry me, and give me the most beautiful daughter anyone could hope for…_

_End Recap_

* * *

T.B.C.

*YESHH! Hope you liked it…and if you didn't, don't R&R! More to come! R&R! *-Robin


	2. I'm sooo mad but smitten

That's A Man: 2

By: BirdieEsme10

~ I'm back and ready to go, here's the update, Samantha Turner told us her story about Beckett and now is coming back to the reality for what happens now!~ Robin

Recap-

I watch my beautiful one-month-old daughter sit in the estate's gardens twitching her nose as a little butterfly lands her tiny delicate nose.

"Is the butterfly bothering you…Izzy Joy?" I chuckle as she starts to well up tiny soft tears in her big bluish almost violet innocent blue eyes.

Izzy looks at me helplessly and lets a soft whimper escape her lips, almost as if to say, /_Yes mommy, but I don't want to hurt it_/.

I let out a sigh and swipe the butterfly from her nose and bring her into my lap just as she starts to full out cry.

"Izzy…. shhh…what's wrong?" I whisper patting her little back as she hides her face in my shoulder blade.

/_Oh wait…Cutler_/

"Ahh…. there's both my lovely darlings!" I hear Cutler cry out trying to apologize for all the time he spent away…. as he returns _now_…. _**after two years!**_

/ _Just calm down Sam, you don't want Izzy Joy to see you kill her father_ /

I stand and turn around jumping in suprise at seeing Cutler's beautiful pale blue eyes about an inch from my violet, blue ones.

"C-Cutler"

Cutler chuckles and kissing Izzy Joy on the head and takes our frightened daugther in his arms and........her crying stops!

"What the-" I stammer glaring at my smirking husband, " she was crying......she was afraid....what the world!"

"Darling don't stammer" Cutler sighed as Izzy hugged his neck kissing his face repeatly with joy, "she was just in shock is all, like I was a ghost"

I hold back my anger worried Izzy would and get scared...........and because Cutler looked better than ever!

He was in his normal uniform and everything but he was very tan with few whiskers around the edges of his face, and his eyes stood out boldly burning into mine like fire, and his arms and chest stood out with a little more muscle on them flexing through his sleeves and jacket and looking at him I couldn't help but want to jump into his arms that very instant!!

If Izzy wasn't in his arms of course, and if Elizabeth and Will hadn't ran down towards us as well.

"Sammie, Izzy!" Lizzie cried hugging me as Will jerking Izzy from Cutler's arms, " I thought we would get to you first!"

Izzy and I looked from Will and Lizzie to Cutler who just stood there calmly without any signs of hurt or anger as Will and Lizzie started toward the house.

"WAIT!" I cry out worming my way out of Lizzie's grasp and taking Izzy from Will.

"Now you two will calm down!" I hiss as Will hangs his head and Liz glares, " I know he's been gone but at least he's back!"

I hold back scared tears as an arm wraps around my waist and Izzy giggles with glee.

"He loves us and I-" I start again before Lizzie jumps in.

"Oh please Sammie, you're just saying that because your smitten by the way he looks now!"

I feel my face heat up and Cutler's grip tighten around my waist.

"Elizabeth, honestly I love Samantha and our little Izabelle Joy, that's why I returned, PIG!" Cutler exclaims letting go of me storming toward the front of the house.

Lizzie jaw drops and Will takes Izzy from me mouthing, "Go after him!" and even before I could say anything......... I do just that!

Cutler got just to the front steps and sat down come to find out as I rounded the corner and I smile when he looks up suprised.

"Wait........ C-Cutler.......... p-please!" Is all I get out as I run hastly towards him and he does as the same and we stop a foot from each other.

We stand there for an minute looking at each other hungrily and I can't take it anymore!

"I'M SORRY!" We both cry out as I jump into his arms and locking my lips with his kiss him passionatily and wildly wrapping my legs around his tone body.

Cutler smirks against my lips and returns the kissing just as wildly and we kiss for about six minutes before we hear Lizzie protesting in anger and let go for only a minute to tell her off.

"SHUT UP!" We roar kissing wildly again and I smirk against Cutler's lips this time hearing Will and Izzy giggling at Lizzie ranting crys at us.

Cutler and I stop and stay in the same postion with only our lips touching, not kissing, but smiling against each other......but duty calls!

"Lord Beckett..........Admiral Norrington is waiting for you sir?" Our head butler, Burt calls from the front doors confused and awkardly.

Cutler turns to the call and sighes looking back at me sadly but smirks handsomly at me sitting me down but still holding me in his arms.

"Later this evening Sam," Cutler whispers huskily kissing my nape, " ..........I love you"

He lets me go and I stand there watching him walk away hungrily staring at his new tan musclar body trying by best not to walk forward to him.

I giggle as I see him turn towards Izzy and wink at her sweet giggling face and then remember Lizzie feeling really horrid about it.

"Lizzie!" I exclaim running toward her and hugging her crying hysterically just as she starts too as well.

Will chuckles at us and walks toward the house with Izzy leaving us there.

"Will-"

"Figure out yourselves, Izzy and I are sick of it!"

T.B.C.

~ Sorry I've been out of commition so long, my comp was being fixed and I just learned I could use an alternative to Word! R&R...this is gettin' juicy ain't it! HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! God Bless! ~ Robin


End file.
